Kisses?
by shyesplease
Summary: He looked me square in the eye, and asked, “Can I have a kiss?” MOLIVER! ONESHOT! Desclaimer: I Do NOT own Hannah Montana or Hershey! :D


_**A/N: First One-Shot! MOLIVER of course:D**_

**Kisses?**

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, and I had just taken a seat at an unoccupied table in the cafeteria, waiting for my two best friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken to come out of the lunch line.

I opened my brown bag to obtain my lunch of a small salad and a bottle of ice tea. But when I went to reach in my bag to get out the dressing for my salad I felt a plastic bag at the bottom. I pulled it out and saw that my dad must have gave me Hershey Kisses for a little snack.

I placed them aside next to me, to eat for later. And I started to munch on my salad.

Not long after Lilly and Oliver approached the table I was sitting at and they sat down with me.

We were all eating our lunches and talking about how Ms. Kunkle needs to get a life, when Oliver suddenly stopped joking around and looked at me.

He looked me square in the eye, and asked, "Can I have a kiss?" He said it so casually too.

"What?" I asked completely surprised by what he just asked.

"Can I have a kiss?" he repeated.

"What?" I said still not sure if I was hearing him correctly.

"Can…I…Have…a…Kiss?" He said spreading out the words for me to understand.

"Are you sure?" I asked still utterly confused on why he was asking me this in the first place.

"Yea…" he replied.

"In front of the whole cafeteria?" I said looking at our peers then back at Oliver.

"Why not? I like kisses!" He exclaimed, looking more impatient as I asked him.

"From me?"

"Well…you are the only one." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Did you recently get hit in the head before lunch?" I asked him.

"No! Now can I have a kiss?!?!" He exclaimed.

I looked over at Lilly who just sat there watching this little scene between me and Oliver. She looked like she was on the verge of cracking up but was keeping it in.

"Are you absolutely sure? I mean in such a public place?" I said facing him again.

"Why not? It's _only_ a kiss!" Oliver said and I could sense he was getting more and more annoyed.

"Really?" I put on one last effort to see if he actually was serious. I mean if you did take a good look at him, he actually was pretty cute. Those brown eyes of his were practically mesmerizing…so kissing him probably wouldn't be _that_ bad.

"Yes really?!?"

I took a deep breath, "Okay."

Suddenly Oliver hand reached over to my side of the table and snatched the Hershey Kisses. "Finally! I get my kisses!"

My eyes widen at my sudden realization that Oliver didn't want to kiss me, but rather have some Hershey Kisses.

I looked over at Lilly and saw her cracking up, her face going purple from the lack of oxygen and face wet with tears coming down as she still laughed.

"Ohhhh, those kisses…" I said to really no one but myself.

"What do you think I meant?" Oliver asked unwrapping a Hershey kiss from its silver covering, and plopping it in his mouth.

"Nothing…I knew you meant that!" I said as my face began to heat up, since a few moments ago I actually thought I was going to kiss Oliver.

I couldn't believe I thought Oliver wanted to kiss me…me Miley Stewart the dorky friend of his.

I stayed silent for the rest of the period still completely embarrassed of my mistake.

RIINNGG!

I walked to my locker, and started gathering my books for the next class when Oliver showed up at my locker.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Oliver." I said turning towards him.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked.

"Sorry Oliver, you ate them all at lunch, remember?"

He laughed a bit, "Not those kisses…" he said and smiled at me.

"What?" I said.

"I think you heard me." And then he laid a small kiss on my lips, "Now I _love_ those kisses!" he said then walked away.

A huge smile was plastered on my face as I hurried off to my next class. I looked at Oliver who was sitting a couple seats away, he turned to me and smile and I smiled back.

I love those kisses too!

_**A/N: So how was my first One-Shot! It just sorta popped in my head! PLEASE REVIEW:D**_


End file.
